


Beauty in the danger

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Nature, Other, Poetry, Rain, Storms, Thunderstorms, Weather, hail, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: A poem about kinds of weather that destroy





	Beauty in the danger

Severe thunderstorms  
The edges of a hurricane  
Whipping blizzards  
Straight-line winds.

There is a certain beauty in the kind of weather that destroys.   
The kind that could sweep the world away. 

Sitting outside in a treehouse of wood as lightning strikes feet away.   
Waiting for the fire to start around it.

There is a certain thrill in the danger of the skies. 

Tilting heads back to stare at the sky  
As hail slams down inches away.   
Waiting for the hit that will inevitably come.

There is a certain peace in the wrath of nature. 

Laying in the middle of a field of snow with  
Winds and ice whipping past  
Waiting for the piercing pain. 

There is a certain clarity in the terror of it all. 

Standing on the edge of nothingness  
Waiting for the storm.   
Waiting for the day the earth will take back  
What we stole from her.


End file.
